Air Sports
Previous: Cycling Next: WSN: The Race Air Sports is the twelfth episode of the first season and the final episode of Wii Sports Resort. There are three different variations of the game, Skydiving, Island Flyover, and Dogfight. It is also an All Stars episode where 6 players from the second cast compete with 8 players from the original cast. Second Cast 1. Alexzander Joseph 2. Alex Chrusciel 3. Jaden Wright 4. Michael Scott 5. Wyatt Jenkins 6. Angry Vet Girl Original Cast 1. Louise 2. Chantel DuBois 3. Marvin 4. Fido 5. Avery 6. Bowser 7. Sharon 8. Clyde Teams Heroic Hamsters 1. Alexzander Joseph 2. Alex Chrusciel 3. Wyatt Jenkins 4. Avery 5. Michael Scott 6. Sharon 7. Bowser Villainous Vultures 1. Fido 2. Marvin 3. Jaden Wright 4. Clyde 5. Louise 6. Chantel DuBois 7. Angry Vet Girl Skydiving Skydiving involves your Mii jumping out of an airplane, above Wuhu Island, and linking up with other skydiving Miis and getting your picture taken to earn points. Once your Mii links up with another Mii, a camera will take your picture. After a set amount of time, all the Miis you've linked with on the fall will get into a circular formation for your Mii to fall through, setting yourself up for one massive picture. All the Miis then pull their parachutes out and the score from your fall is tallied. Hints Try to face the camera when your picture is taken for bonus points. If you can link up with 4 different Miis before the picture is taken, then another photographer will come from behind you and take another picture. Sometimes birds fly by and there is a stamp for getting a bird in a photo. Hold 2 before the game starts, and you'll see something different about it. I won't show your name, or skill level, and when you finish Skydiving, you'll return to the Title Screen. This is like how you first started the game to skydive to Wuhu Island. Island Flyover When 70 iPoints are collected, the player's Mii will show up on the blimp, as pictured here. Island Flyover involves your Mii flying an airplane over Wuhu Island, trying to find Ipoints. There are 80 Ipoints scattered throughout the island, each containing a description about the place where the Ipoint was found. A time limit of 5 minutes is set and once the 5 minutes are up, the Ipoints tallied. After getting an amount of Ipoints found, there will be balloons everywhere for you to use the shooter and pop them. Follow Miguel's guide plane to find some Ipoints. His plane is also an Ipoint. If you are having trouble finding him, shoot off a flare, he'll fire one back (his flare is yellow). See List of iPoints for the full list of where the Ipoints can be found. You can also get some cool details in the game after you find enough Ipoints, such as a double-seater plane or different times of the day to fly around. Once 70 iPoints are collected, the player's Mii will show up on the Whale Shark. Stamp Requirements Island Hopper Visit any iPoint on Wedge Island. Pop Frenzy Pop at least 150 balloons in one flight. Follow that Plane Follow Miguel's Guide Plane for at least three minutes. Wuhu Tour Guide Visit all 80 iPoints during all three times of day. Balloonatic Pop all of the white balloons in all three times of day. This does not include balloons attached to the backs of planes and vehicles, or balloons released by bigger balloons. (Once a white balloon is popped, it will be a different color the next time you play). Dogfight (Finale) Dogfight consists of two Miis shooting their ballon poppers at each other to pop their balloons. Once one player pops all of the other players balloons or when time runs out, then the game is over. (the max number of balloons that can be collected is 30). Occasionally, the game will drop both planes on Wedge Island instead of the mainland. Hints To get more balloons, find the Ipoint marked on your hub and fly through it. The player will receive 10 balloons each time. Elimination 14th Place - Avery (Heroic Hamsters) 13th Place - Jaden Wright (Villainous Vultures) 12th Place - Angry Vet Girl (Villainous Vultures) 11th Place - Fido (Villainous Vultures) 10th Place - Bowser (Heroic Hamsters) 9th Place - Louise (Villainous Vultures) Merge 8th Place - Sharon (Villainous Vultures) 7th Place - Michael Scott (Heroic Hamsters) 6th Place - Clyde (Villainous Vultures) 5th Place - Wyatt Jenkins (Heroic Hamsters) 4th Place - Alexzander Joseph (Heroic Hamsters) 3rd Place - Marvin (Villainous Vultures) 1st/2nd Place - Alex Chrusciel (Heroic Hamsters: Runner-Up in Chantel DuBois' ending) 1st/2nd Place - Chantel DuBois (Heroic Hamsters: Runner-Up in Alex Chrusciel's ending) Category:WiiSportsNetwork Sports Category:First Cast episodes Category:Second Cast episodes